The Worst Day Ever
by Dragonsong1
Summary: A string of angst songfics about random characters. I've got Kit, Joanne, the LP, Daryl, and Mr. Callahan so far. Review to give me more ideas!
1. Kit

"**The Worst Day Ever"**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the amazingly talented Diane Duane. The lyrics belong to likewise talented Simple Plan.**

**A.N. Sorry about any slight inconsistencies with the fourth book, I was doing my math homework and listening to Simple Plan when I was creatively inspired, so here goes:**

_It's 6 am the clock is ringing_

_I need to spend an hour snoozing_

_I don't think I'm gonna make it._

_I punch in I'm still sleeping_

_Watch the clock but it's not moving_

'_Cus everyday is never ending._

"Here we go again," Kit muttered, swinging his legs out of bed. It was his tenth, no, wait... eleventh day of no Nita. He had had no life and no initiative since her parents had sent her to Ireland. The manual had seemed to sense this and had put him in the listing as "On vacation" so he had nothing to do. Of course, his parents noticed his idleness right away and had insisted he "learn the value of hard work" and get a job. So now, he was working at the greasy pizza place down the street as a dishwasher. They had no idea what hard work really was.

_And I feel like I'm living_

_the worst day over and over again._

_I feel like the summer is leaving again._

_I feel like I'm living the worst day_

_It feels like you're gone and _

_Every day is the worst day ever._

He sighed as he pulled on his stained, grease- spotted uniform and started downstairs. Kit seemed to live every day in a gray haze; nothing seemed real. As he devoured his customary bowl of cornflakes, his mother walked into the kitchen.

"So, how's work going?"

Kit grunted and continued stuffing in the now soggy cornflakes; he knew what was coming and wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

"I know you don't like it, but you know why you're doing this. You still haven't paid us back for that what's- it from the thrift store. Anyway, even if you are a wizard, you're still going to need a real job when you're older."

Kit rolled his eyes. He'd needed the old computer monitor for a spell with Nita, but the store was charging a completely unreasonable amount for the old thing. He cringed at the thought of Nita, but he walked over to the sink to put away his bowl, hoping his pain didn't show on his face. How much longer he'd last, Kit didn't know, but he had to keep on at least a semblance of normalcy.

_Yesterday was the worst day ever_

_and tomorrow won't be better_

_It's history repeating on and on_

_Summer plans are gone forever_

_I traded them in for dishpan water_

_And everyday is never ending._

Kit sighed and walked towards the door; he knew she was right, at least partly, but still, he felt trapped in an endless cycle that he couldn't escape, like a hamster on a treadmill, trying and trying to get somewhere, but always in the same place, never ending, never escaping, but always hoping.

_It's so long and I can't go on._


	2. Joanne

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Sad, so sad. Based on Landslide, also not mine. sigh**

**A.N: It's been a while, but, hey, better late than never. This is probably going to be a series of angsty glimpses into the lives of some characters. I don't know who to do next, so I'd appreciate some input! Please review!**

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down._

Joanne Virella wandered down the street kicking an old soda can. Ever since a couple years ago, when she stopped playing that stupid game with Raoul, she had consistently gone in and out of a funk. She felt like something was missing in her life, something important.

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Now, those were the days._ Joanne thought, giving the Pepsi can one last kick into the gutters. Pretending to save the world from evil forces, using magic powers, dealing with aliens, those years were so happy. The fantasy land she used to live in was so much better than the harsh realities she had to face now. Suddenly, a wave of memories crashed onto her like a tidal wave, striking her to her knees. It had happened! Wizardry, the Lone Power, even that ornery pig, Chao, they were all real! But, the pressure, the whole universe relying on her, the pain, it was more than she could deal with. Wizardry doesn't live in the unwilling heart, so it left her.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too._

Joanne had become bitter since then. She took out her anger on other people, her friends, family, random strangers. It got to the point where anyone who came down the street quickly crossed to the other side when they saw her coming.

_Well, that's just my life isn't it? _thought Joanne bitterly. _I give up the one thing I love, wizardry, and my life goes to hell. _The memories began slipping away, like fog melting before the sun. _No! _she shrieked in her head, _I want to remember! Please! _But soon, they all melted away, leaving Joanne sitting on the sidewalk, wondering what had just happened.

_So, take this love and take it down_

_Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well maybe_

_Well maybe_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down._


	3. Lone Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own YW's or Simple Plan, promise!**

**A.N: This songfic is to Simple Plan's "Welcome To My Life." These are the thoughts of a "darker shadow" of the Lone Power.**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

The Lone Power sat in his never-ending darkness gazing at the world that had cast him out. Timeheart was his home, but he knew he didn't belong there. No one understood the way he thought, why he created entropy. _It was my masterpiece! _the Lone Power thought savagely. _The one thing I lived for! And they threw me out like worthless trash!_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be me..._

He looked out over the universe. _Everyone who lives there hates me, _he thought furiously, _And I was just doing my part in the formation of the universe. _Those simple-minded fools would never comprehend the necessity of his creation. And now, here he was, cast out by everyone, no one on his side to support him. Everyone thought they understood how his mind worked, but no one ever will.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Sometimes the Lone Power wondered whether the creation of entropy was a mistake after all, but his never ending self confidence, bordering on arrogance, always pushed the doubts to the back of his mind. He scowled as he thought of all the wizards in the universe, constantly battling to destroy his child, entropy. He hated them, every single one. For each one, young and old, from pre-Ordeal to Senior, a deep despise resided in his black, cold heart.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be me..._

There he stood... alone. Forever.

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

**A.N: Before anyone blows up, no I'm not sympathizing with the LP, just showing what I think is his point of view; hope you liked it!**


	4. Daryl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards, sadly enough...**

**A.N: Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long, but you can't rush genius can you? (Kidding folks, just kidding) To the wonderful person who requested one about Nita's dad, I've got the perfect song for it, but I don't know his first name... if anyone knows it I'd appreciate you telling me, 'cause it's sound weird if I called him 'Mr. Callahan' or 'Nita's dad' the whole time. **

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV _

_They won't stop 'til they've reached their dreams_

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshoped pictures in magazines _

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

Daryl sat on his favorite moon crater, staring at the brilliant green and blue orb hanging in front of him. It looked so clean and pure from where he was, but now he knew better. He never regretted coming out of his autism, but nothing could have prepared him for the horrors he'd find waiting on the other side of the wall he had built. Everywhere he looked, the shadow of the Lone Power stared out at him, mocking and tormenting his very soul. No one was happy with themselves anymore. In his wizarding travels, he'd seen many things on other planets, but nothing could compare to the darkness walking just across the street from his home

_I everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

Everyone else just seemed to turn inward from all the horrors of the world; he found this out the first time he expressed his fears to someone else. They all just gave Daryl what he had come to call the 'he's so naive' look and walked away, seemingly oblivious to anything outside their own community, their own private bubble of life.

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's world war III_

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_Money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

Even in his own small town, darkness was everywhere. Some classmates came home grumbling about their parents, while others came in with black eyes and bruises but no explanations. Some went home to an empty house every night; a house that was no longer a home to their parents. And everyone just walked through life, absorbed in their own trivial problems, not giving a damn for anyone else.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUV's _

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

But none of these could even compare to what he saw on some assignments in the slums of New York. It broke his heart every time he saw an emaciated child not any older than him curled up in a filthy corner covered with yellowing newspapers. As he examined a rock in his hand, Daryl thought back to all the assignments he'd had in the city, thinking of how few volunteers he'd seen in the even fewer soup kitchens scattered throughout the tenements. It infuriated him that so many people could spend so much on cars and clothes, but couldn't give a few hours of their time helping others.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something_

_something is wrong_

Daryl got up, wiping his eyes hurriedly with the back of his hand. He stood up straighter and prepared to go back down to that beautiful and terrible planet that was his home. He had work to do.


	5. Harold Callahan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any YW characters, sadly enough. I also didn't write the song; it belongs to the amazingly talented Simple Plan.**

**A.N: Yeah, I finally got around to writing this. It took me long enough, I know...**

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

Harold Callahan sat in his empty flower shop gazing at the wilting tea rose in his hand and wondering how it had all come to this. A few months ago he had been drifting contentedly through life taking everything he loved for granted. All that was gone now. He looked back at his filing system; it was a chaotic mess. What his wife would have said echoed in his head until he finally turned away.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

He thought back to everything Nita had told him about her wizardry, the continuing battle with the Lone Power, the one who had invented death in the first place, the one who had killed his wife. All those people in the world, dying of cancer, disease, starvation, it was all It's fault. Why had It chosen them? Harry buried his face in his hands, feeling guilty for the selfish thought, but still wondering, _Of all the people in New York, in the world, why us?_

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

His wife had always been the one holding the family together, the proverbial duct tape of their little clan. But ever since she had died, nothing had been the same. Nita was constantly busying herself with various projects, spending endless hours on other planets. Dairine had alienated herself even more, usually finding solace with her computer manual, Spot. He remembered back to when they'd just found out about her cancer, the terror and despair, but also the underlying hope that his daughters could do something about it. But now that hope was gone; Nita had tried so hard, but even the most experienced wizard couldn't have helped her mother. They all knew that now. A customer walked into the shop, startling Harry out of his thoughts. After distractedly showing him where the chrysanthemums were, he walked back to his desk and was once again lost in thought.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

Tears slid down his cheeks, onto the rose he was still holding. They sparked there, lending an added beauty to the otherwise desolate wilting flower. He tossed it onto his desk and buried his face in his arms, sobs racking out of him. A burning anger for the one who had done this to him, to his family, pierced through him. Every day, this happened to so many people, their lives torn apart by entropy, the child of the Lone Power. _There are so many lives ruined by It! Does It even know what horrors It has caused? _He stared down at the dying rose; it was affected much as his family had been by this entropy. _Does the Lone Power just sit there watching all this? _he thought furiously, _Does It even care?_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen  
In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_


End file.
